Of Sheep and Battle Chicken hun - Bárány és Csatacsirke
by Gefront
Summary: LogicalPremise Of Sheep and Battle Chicken című művének magyarra fordítása Erősen AU ujramesélése a ME1 történetének. Sötétebb univerzum, realisztikusabb SA és Council, veszélyesebb Cerberus, komplexebb Saren és Benezia. Nagyobb hangsúly politikán, harci stratégián és űrcsatákon.


This fic is the hungarian translation of Logicalpremise's work _Of Sheep and Battle Chicken_. I asked for and received the author's permission to translate the work.

Szerzői jegyzet és bevezetés:

 _Üdvözöllek az_ _ **Of Sheep and Battle Chicken**_ _[Bárány és Csatacsirke] sztorinál._

 _Igen, a név nevetséges - garantálom, hogy emlékezni fogsz rá._

 _Mielőtt tovább olvasol, van két dolog, amit figyelembe kell venned._

 _Egy, a sztori nagyon erősen AU (alternate universe). A kanonikus történetet minden lehetséges oldalról megsoroztam egy sörétessel. Dolgok, amiket nem fogsz látni többek között egy hülye Tanács, agyatlanul gonosz Cerberus, rohadt gyenge turianek, és gyakorlatilag minden, amit a BioWare elcseszett. Amit látni fogsz, az bullet-time-ban mozgó salarianek, asarik biotikus fénykardokkal, egy mélységesen sötét és gonosz SA, és gyakorlatilag egy teljes univerzum, amihez képest a War40k olyan, mint a My Little Pony._

 _Az egész annyira AU, hogy a profilomon több kiegészítő írást is találhatsz, mint például a_ _ **Cerberus Files**_ _, a_ _ **Systems Alliance Order of Battle**_ _vagy az_ _ **Encyclopedia Biotica**_ _. Ezek nem szükségesek ahhoz, hogy megértsd a történetet, de segítenek. Már írtam egy folytatást is, ami a ME1 és ME2 sztoriját köti össze, melynek címe_ _ **OSABC: And Then There Were None**_ _. [Ezeknek az írásoknak a fordítása majd akkor kezdődhet meg, amikor befejeztem ezt - Gefront]._

 _A történetben több szokatlan párost találhatsz. A fő pár FShep/Liara, de szerepel Joker/Tali, Garrus/OC és Ash/Kai, valamint Saren/Benezia._

 _Kettő, a sztori_ _ **M**_ _besorolású durva nyelvezet és kiemelt erőszak miatt. Bár számos szexuális utalást lehet találni, a mű nem tartalmaz nyílt szexjeleneteket. Jelentős mennyiségű fókusz van BDSM-en (bár nem nyílt) és, figyelembe véve az én Shepardom hajlamait, valószínűleg az a legjobb, ha nem megyek bele a részletekbe._

 _A történet öt ívre bomlik._

 _Az I. ív a Bevezetés – a fő karakterek bemutatása, és természetesen a nyitójelenet._

 _A II. ív Eden Prime előttől Shepard Spectre-ré való kinevezéséig tart._

 _A III. ív fedi le Therumot, Feros-t és a Cerberus utáni vadászatot._

 _A IV. ív taglalja Noveria és Virmire eseményeit._

 _Az V. ív a finálé, ez Ilos-t, a Citadellát és az utóhatásokat írja le._

 _A történet nem jöhetett volna létre_ _ **WordKrush**_ _,_ _ **Bebus**_ _,_ _ **Michael110**_ _és_ _ **Progman**_ _segítőkész támogatása nélkül._

Fordítói jegyzet:

 _Helló mindenkinek, aki olvassa ezt a fordítást! Nem tudom, hogy mekkora igény van rá, a munkát elsősorban saját szórakoztatásomra kezdtem el. Igen, több mint hétszázezer szavas angol szöveg lefordítása szórakozásnak számít nálam :D_

 _Fordítási sebesség terén nem ígérek semmit, attól függ, hogy fér bele az időmbe._

 _Fordítási stílus: neveket nem fordítok/magyarosítok, csak akkor, amikor megfelelően frappáns magyar megfelelőket tudok használni (pl. Citadel – Citadella, de Spectre marad). Rövidítéseket és betűszavakat általában meghagyom angolul, de minden első előfordulás esetén a fejezet végén biztosítok lefordított verziót. Katonai rangokat igyekszem hűen átfordítani, de ha valaki ehhez jobban ért nálam, nyugodtan jelezze, ha hibásnak lát valamit._

 _Visszajelzéseket megköszönöm._

* * *

 **ELSŐ ÍV:** _ **Mire**_ **javasoltál engem?**

" _El kell mondjam, amikor először hallottam, hogy Spectre-t csináljanak belőlem? Komolyan azt gondoltam, hogy Anderson be van rúgva." - Sara Shepard őrnagy-parancsnok, "Ne kímélj"_

* * *

Arcturus Állomás.

Az emberiség hatalom iránti akaratának bástyája, mely szinte arrogánsan lebeg az űr mélységeiben. Néhányan úgy tekintettek rá, mint a messze hatalmasabb Citadella gyenge másolatára; mások egyszerűen megfontolt védelmi állomást láttak, mely az idő során megnövekedett.

Amit senki sem vitatott, hogy a Rendszerek Szövetségének kormánya ezt a helyet választotta a háttérben zajló politizálás nagy részének helyszínéül, távol Vancouver kameráitól és publicitásától. Számítógépei sok sötét titkot őriztek, porosodó OSD-k és datapadok között. Még több titkot lehetett volna hallani a konferenciatermekben, melyek körülvették a Kongresszusi Csarnokot Arcturus szívében.

Ezen szobák egyike, melyet kiemeltek nehéz faajtajai és a gazdagon díszített réztábla "SA Egyesített Védelmi Tanács" felirattal, szolgált mint a legfőbb hely, ahol egy kevés nagy hatalmú ember fontos döntéseket hozott meg. Itt tárgyalta meg az emberiség a Farixeni Békét. Itt vitatták meg az ellenségeskedések hivatalos megszüntetését a Turian Hierarchiával szemben, nyolc évvel az Első Kapcsolat Háború után.

És az emberiség itt tette meg az első lépéseket, melyek vezetőségük reményei szerint a Citadella általi nyíltabb elfogadottságukhoz vezettek.

Fontosságához képest a szoba nem volt nagy, de gazdag díszítéssel büszkélkedhetett. A falakat fa, a padlókat vastag, gazdag szőnyeg borította. Az egyik fal mentén fakorlát futott végig, a másikat egy hatalmas nézőnyílás foglalta el, lenyűgöző látványt kínálva a végtelen éjszakában égő csillagokra. A hosszú asztal valódi mahagóniból készült, melyet magáról a Földről importáltak, az SA szimbólumát ábrázoló arany berakással díszítve. Makulátlan felületét irattartó mappák és datapadok csúfították el, az adattárolás legősibb és legmodernebb eszközei.

A levegőt szivarfüst szennyezte, mely lustán szállva keringett, mielőtt elszívták a légszűrők, a drága Terra Nova-i dohány csábítóan édesítve az egyébként száraz levegőt. Öt férfi és egy nő ült a szobában, de az egyik férfi jelentéktelen volt, csupán az események rögzítője, kopott szőke, rövidre nyírt haja szögletes, üres arcot keretezett. Keményre vasalt egyenruhájában ülve kezdte meg a legfrissebben elhangzott szavak leírását egy új padre.

Az egyik férfi szinte lustán ült a teremben, mellette a nő elegáns és magabiztos volt, míg a többi három férfi sokkal merevebben viselkedett, különböző jelentéseket, tudósításokat és datapadokat böngészve. Befolyásukról árulkodóan túlpárnázott székeikben ülve arckifejezésük komolysága jobban illett volna egy temetési ceremóniához mint nyugodt megbeszéléshez. Az asztal politikai hulladék, egy könnyű ebéd, a titkosított dokumentumok vörös-fehér színével keretezett datapadok és régi, keserű titkok csatatere volt. Az asztal egyik végét vastag, elegánsan összerakott papírköteg foglalta el, melynek felső lapját fekete alapon fehér körben elhelyezett stilizált szárnyak képe díszítette.

Egy újabb füstfelhő emelkedett a levegőbe, egy kellemes hang kíséretében:

– És ez minden, ami eddig lezajlott. Átkozott idegen urainkkal való kedves együttműködésünkért cserébe a legjobb, amit Udina és Doyle ki tudtak belőlük csikarni a Spectre, a béke módosításai és gazdasági engedmények voltak. Uraim, remélem megértik, miért van szükség diszkrécióra a megvitatottakkal kapcsolatban? Vannak, és mindig is lesznek otthon olyanok, akik nem fogják megérteni, miért cseréljük el a felfedezésünket a tüskésekkel és a kékekkel egy Spectre-ért és néhány hajóért.

A beszélő férfi beleszippantott a szivarjába. Nagydarab volt, de nem kövér, valamikor feszes és erős izmai ellazultak az idő folyamán. Drága ruhája nem mutatta Földről való utazásának nyomait, a halvány ezüstszürke selyem enyhén ragyogott az asztalon található holovetítő fényében. Arcának minden vonása hideg, elegáns és nyugodt volt. Nagy, aranygyűrűkkel díszített kezével leverte szivaráról a hamut a közeli hamutartóba.

A vele szemben ülő minden volt ha nem hasonló. Hozzá hasonlóan nagy termetű volt, kortól elhalványult izmokkal. Régi, durva vörös sebek csúfították el profiljának, kemény kék szemeinek és szigorú szájának markáns erejét. Egyenruhájának mellkasát szalagok tömege ékesítette, mindegyik bátorságról, hősiességről és ügyességről tanúskodott. Vállait négy-négy színarany sáv díszítette, a hatalom és kötelesség szimbólumai. Hangja reszelős, enyhén vontatott volt, mely kavicsok csikorgására emlékeztetett.

– Adkins szenátor, azt hiszem, hogy ha Dragunov flottamester itt lenne ugyanazt mondaná amit én fogok: ez több, mint csupán néhány hajó és egy Spectre. A Farixeni Béke módosítása megengedné, hogy megkezdhessük még kettő, vagy akár három csatahajó építését. – A férfi elgondolkodva összeérintette ujjhegyeit – Egy újabb háború esetén ez döntő lehet. Tekintve, hogy milyen feszült a helyzet a batarianekkel nem dobhatjuk el mindezt politikai pózolásért.

A szenátor mellett ülő nő bólintott. Kora ellenére arca klasszikus szépséget sugárzott, köszönhetően élénk fekete szemeinek, sasorrának és formás ajkainak, melyek körül kis mosoly játszott. Hosszú, ezüstbe hajló barna hajfonata kellemes kontrasztot nyújtott drága ruhájának fekete és barna mintázatához. Meleg, de erős német akcentussal hűtött alt hangja magabiztosan csengett:

– Nagyon igaz, Hackett admirális. Nem is említve a kereskedelemmel és vámokkal kapcsolatos engedményeket. Sol Legfőbb Nagyurai nem fogják engedni, hogy kihátráljon ebből, Adkins. Egyszerűbb lesz, ha lenyeli a mérget és valaki olyat választ ki, aki jó fényben képviselheti az emberiséget.

Adkins szenátor bólintott:

– Hackett admirális, Manswell nagyasszony. Ezért vagyunk itt. Ezért van itt Anderson százados és Kyle őrnagy. Mind az Elnök mind a Miniszterek megegyeztek abban, hogy hülye ötlet lenne valami átkozott, tapasztalatlan bizottságot megbízni a jelöltünk kiválasztására. Én csak azt szeretném, hogy mindenki megértse, hogy… gyorsan kell cselekednünk. A Jelzőfényt nem lehet a végtelenségig titokban tartani, és ha mindent elintézünk, mielőtt a sajtó, és főleg az Első a Föld és Terra Firma, rájön a dologra, sokkal kevesebb problémánk lesz később.

Manswell nagyasszony megvetően szippantott:

– Nem igazán érdekelnek a tömeg problémái, szenátor. Arra van ott a Népbiztosság, hogy kordában tartsa őket. Lássuk, kik a jelöltjeink.

Adkins Hackett felé fordult, aki bólintott:

– Olyan jelölteket próbáltunk választani, akik megfelelően be tudják tölteni az elvárt szerepet, asszonyom. Szabályszerűen egy Spectre az ideje nagy részét talajmentén tölti, tehát kizárólag űrmenti katonák nem jöhettek szóba. Öt javasolt személyre szűkítettük le a kört… valamint egy kívülálló lehetőségre.

Öt digitalizált arc jelent meg hideg kék fényben az asztal közepe felett, mindegyik alatt hosszú lista taglalta a jelölt eredményeit, kitüntetéseit és egyéb tényeket. Lágy VI hang sorolta fel mindenik nevét.

– John Rodgers Young kapitány, SAMC. N6. Infó-harcászati specialista. Jelenlegi megbízatás: 2. _Solguard_.

Adkins Hackettre pillantott, majd a mellette álló két tisztre:

– Sosem hallottam róla. Vélemények?

A nagyobbik tiszt, közvetlenül Hackett balján, fáradtan megvonta a vállát. A férfi hatalmas izmokkal rendelkezett, de megjelenése szinte lehangolt, figyelmetlen volt. Hordó mellkasán kitüntetések serege ragyogott, gallérját pedig három vörös szalag díszítette, testtartása azonban inkább megvert mint büszke emberre vallott, és hangja is kissé bizonytalan volt.

– Őszintén nem hiszem, hogy elvárhatjuk tőle a szükséges magas szintű feladatokat. Young kapitány inkább vezető mint harcos. Ezen felül pedig egyéb problémái vannak, melyek miatt nem alkalmas bizonyos idegenekkel való kapcsolatra. Young kapitánynak problémás kapcsolatai voltak asarikkal.

Manswell nagyasszony felvonta egy szemöldökét:

– Amikor azt mondja „problémás"…?

A másik tiszt, Hackett jobbján, összeráncolta a homlokát mielőtt beszélni kezdett, sötét arca kemény vonalakba rendeződött. Olyan arc volt, ami nagy erőről és nagy fájdalmakról árulkodott, és kifinomult, enyhe londoni akcentusos hangja meghazudtolta izmos megjelenését:

– Egyet kell értenem Kyle őrnaggyal, nagyasszonyom. Az incidensben részes volt Young úr exneje és egy asari hölgy mialatt a kapitány szolgálatban volt. Amikor hazatért… – tapintatosan elhallgatott, és a nő undorodott hangot hallatott, majd elnevette magát.

– Humoros, Anderson százados. Ettől függetlenül meglennénk ilyen természetű botrányok nélkül. A következő?

A VI hangja nyugodt volt:

– Jason Delacor kapitány, SAMC. N7. Jelenlegi megbízatás: HP, 5. Ezred, Mindoir Hadseregcsoport.

Ezúttal Adkins vonta össze a szemöldökét, Hackettre nézve:

– Ezt nem gondolhatják komolyan. Ez az ember szó szerint két lábon járó balszerencse és halál.

Hackett az öklébe köhögött:

– Ez nem egy korrekt értékelés. Delacor kapitány számos viszontagságon ment keresztül, de mindig végrehajtotta a kötelességét.

– Mindoiron a gyarmata a történelem legbrutálisabb támadásának esett áldozatul, melynek köszönhetően ő lett városa egyetlen túlélője. – mosolygott Manswell nagyasszony – Mikor kiképzőtáborban volt meghibásodott a túlélési szimulátor, melyet csak ő élt túl. Akuze-on az egész alakulatát megették a cséplőkukacok - cséplőszájúak, vagy hogy hívják őket - újfent őt hagyva meg egyedüli túlélőként. Kétszer próbált megházasodni, és mindkét jegyese napokon belül meghalt. Számomra úgy néz ki, hogy ő a legbalszerencsésebb fickó az egész galaxisban.

– Vegyük figyelembe azt is – bólintott Anderson –, hogy ő az Ötödik parancsnoka. Ha őt tesszük meg Specterré, az azt jelenti, hogy Shepard parancsnok irányítása alá kerül az Ötödik.

– Aucs. – fintorgott Adkins – Valószínűleg nem lenne bölcs. Következő?

Újra a VI szólalt meg:

– Melissa von Ituria bárónő. Alparancsnok, SAIS. P7. Jelenlegi megbízatás: Citadella felfedezési műveletek.

Manswell nagyasszony azonnal megrázta a fejét, hangja elfojtott nevetésről árulkodott:

– Nem. Még ha eltekintünk attól, hogy a Családja egy rakás Terra Firma őrült, személyesen ismerem a szóban forgó hölgyet. Bizonyos… érzelmi problémái vannak. _Utálja_ a turianeket. Következő?

A VI hangja szinte bocsánatkérő volt:

– Julio Espinoza tengerészőrnagy, SAMC. EFL. N7. Jelenlegi megbízatás: HP, Béta Válaszerő.

Hackett keresztbe tette a karját, és Andersonra és Kyle-ra nézett:

– Nincs ellenvetésem Espinoza őrnaggyal szemben, attól eltekintve, hogy házas és nemrég született meg az első gyermeke.

– Semmilyen körülmények között nem dolgozott még idegenekkel. – mondta Anderson homlokráncolva – Nincs űrmenti tapasztalata az A szintű kiképzést leszámítva. Emellett az elmúlt két évet egy íróasztal mögött töltötte. Kétségkívül rangidősebb a többi jelöltnél. Magasabb rangú, mint én, ami problémás lehet parancsnoki körülmények között.

Adkins aprólékosan átnézte az adatokat.

– Nem vagyok teljesen elégedett. Jó katona, de semmi kiemelkedő, és sosem volt élet-halál harcban. És sok kifogást listázott fel. Írjuk fel, mint „talán". Következő?

– Sir James Branson kapitány, SANF. Sol Csillaga. EFL. N7. Jelenlegi megbízatás: HP, Első N Dandár.

Hosszú sóhaj járta át a szobát, és Adkins szigorú hangja elnyúzottnak hangzott:

– Uraim, elérkeztünk az első jelöltcsoport végéhez, és egyik választással sem lennék megnyugodva. Ez sem kivétel. Elysium Hőse egy kiemelkedő harcos. Egy jelkép, egy hősi figura. De mindannyian tudjuk, hogy a nyilvános kép csupán a Népbizottság PR műve. Elysium csupán színjáték volt, és az idegenek rá fognak jönni, ha okot adunk rá, hogy mélyrehatóbban megvizsgálják. Ezenfelül Branson rasszista, felelőtlen és mindenek felett dicsőséghajhász.

Hackett sóhajtott, majd – szinte akarata ellenére – Anderson és Kyle felé fordult:

– Szenátor, a beosztottjaim előálltak még egy javaslattal. Jegyzőkönyvbe vetetném, hogy ez az ő ötletük, és nem a Szövetségi Parancsnokság terjesztette elő.

Anderson halványan mosolygott, a szenátor és Manswell nagyasszony felé fordulva. Hackett – és a Flottamester – nem örült az ötletnek, de ez nem számított. Tudta, hogy a Szenátus a szenátor kezében volt, és amit egy Manswell akart, azt megkapta. Ha meg tudja győzni kettejüket arról, hogy az ötlete működik, az SA-nek nem lenne más választása, mint együttműködni vele.

– Szenátor, azt hiszem mindannyian egyetérthetünk, hogy bárkinek a nevét is nyújtjuk be, egy szimbólumot kell választanunk, aki az emberiség legjobbját képviseli. Ezen felül azonban meg szeretném tudni, hogy maga szerint mit kellene keressünk.

A szenátor beleszívott a szivarjába:

– A szimbolizmus természetesen fontos. De ha egyszer választanunk kell valakit, olyan valakinek kell lennie, aki végre tudja hajtani a feladatát, _bármi_ is legyen az. Bármibe is kerül. Ránézek a maguk által előterjesztett nagyszerű férfiakra és nőkre, és remek katonákat látok. Hősöket. Szimbólumokat, ahogy mondta. De nem látok senkit, aki képes lenne meghozni azokat a nehéz döntéseket, amiket egy Spectre-nek meg kellhet hoznia. Bransont hősnek nevezték, mert visszavonulás helyett felvágott. Ez nem tetszik. Delacor egy túlélő, de csak egy túlélő, a teljesítményei ellenére. Ituria egy abszolút kezdő talajmenti hadviselés terén, és Espinoza még nem volt próbára téve. Young úgy hangzik, mint aki nem elég elszánt ahhoz, hogy megtegye amit kell. Olyasvalakire van szükségem aki soha, semmilyen körülmények között sem fog csalódást okozni. – A szenátor ránézett a másik két férfira – Olyasvalaki, mint Mindoir Oroszlánja. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nehéz ilyen természetű embert találni. De nem elég a „jó". Nekem egy istenverte tökéletes kell.

Manswell nagyasszony bólintott.

– Ha személyi problémák vannak, azokat el lehet simítani, de alapvetően egyetértek. Mindannyian ismerjük a maga Spectre-i próbálkozásának történetét, hogy a Tanács és az a mocskos turian hogyan akadályozta meg benne. Számos nehézségen mentünk keresztül azért, hogy biztosítsuk a választás sikerességét – de a kiválasztott személynek egy szinten kell lennie bármelyik idegennel.

Kyle Andersonra pillantott, majd sóhajtott és bólintott. Anderson elmosolyodott:

– Ebben az esetben van még egy jelöltünk, Adkins szenátor. Nem akartuk előterjeszteni a pozíció kényessége és a hozzá fűződő reakciók miatt. De ha valóban nem fogadja el a többi jelöltet, nincs más választásunk.

Megnyitotta omnieszközét, és belediktálta:

– 53-9 Alfa fájl megnyitása, felhatalmazás Anderson, David. – Rövid szünet – Őrnagy?

A másik tiszt csupán bólintott:

– Megerősítve, 53-9 Alfa fájl megnyitása, felhatalmazás Kyle, Preston.

A VI ismét megszólalt semleges hangon:

– Titkosított Szövetségi adatbázisok elérése.

Az asztal közepén lévő öt képet egyetlen holografikus kép váltotta le, és a szenátor előrehajolt székében.

– ...hát az biztos, hogy nem erre számítottam. – a szenátor hangja szinte derült volt.

A hologram egy emberi nőt ábrázolt, arca a nyugalom tükörképe. Fekete haja keretezte arcát, mely kifejezetten bájos lett volna, ha arckifejezése nem olyan rideg. Szemei egy dühödt vihar frontjának színe, orra vékony, arca szinte érzelemmentes, szája egy dühös vonás melyet fekete rúzs csúfított el. Szemei azonban magukba szívták a szemlélőt, elmúlást ígérve.

A VI komoly hangon jelentette ki:

– Sara Shepard parancsnok, SAMC. Terra Csillaga. N7. Jelenlegi megbízatás: PH, 5. Ezred, Mindoir Hadseregcsoport.

Adkins szenátor kilélegzett, szájából füstcsíkot eregetve:

– A Torfani Mészáros.

Anderson köhögött mielőtt beszélni kezdett, hangját próbálta nyugodtan tartani:

– Valóban, szenátor. Csúcsminőségű N7 diplomás, minden gyakorlaton első helyen végzett. Elvégzett egy teljes felkészítést űrparancsnokságra. Keresztképzése van biotikus- és infó-harcászati téren. Ő volt a taktikai parancsnok Dirth-ön és kalózportyázások ellen Terra Nován és Horizonon. Megállította az úgynevezett bosszúcsapást Mindoiron. És természetesen… Torfan.

– A háttere… problémás. – vetette közbe Hackett – Rettenetes gyermekkora volt, és erősen érintve volt bandákkal és rosszabbakkal kapcsolatban a Földön. Kényszersorozva volt hogy elkerülje a halálbüntetést, melyet a Büntetőlégióban szolgált le. Vannak, akik azt fogják mondani, hogy nincs felkészülve ilyen természetű szerepre.

Anderson ingerülten nézett az admirálisra, aki sóhajtott.

– Azonban el kell ismernem, hogy a legmerészebb elvárásokat is túlszárnyalta. Legalulról nyomta fel magát a csúcsra. Halálos, nem bukott el egy küldetést sem százból. Tizennyolc alkalommal megsérült, sosem volt szolgálaton kívül. Teljesen félelemmentes. Nem igazán… emberbarát, de nem is arra van szükség a feladathoz.

– A legjobb katonám. – szólalt meg Kyle őrnagy halkan – A csapata a legjobbak legjobbja volt, és ő volt az egyetlen oka annak, hogy Torfan nem végződött sokkal rosszabban, mint ahogy. – A többiek az őrnagyot nézték, aki úgy nézte a kezeit, mintha koszosak lennének. – Pusztít. Eltipor. Nem tudják elképzelni. De Andersonnak és Hackettnek igaza van. Ha őt választják, sosem fog elbukni, sosem adja fel. De szüksége lesz valakire, aki rajta tartja a szemét. Akit nem tud megfélemlíteni. – Szinte tehetetlenül nézett Andersonra – Csak tudd, hogy mivel játszol. Shepard plazmatűz.

– Mentálisan stabil? – kérdezte Adkins – Ennek a fájlnak jelentős része titkosítva van, és a múltja… látszóan nagyon nehéz volt.

– Rengeteget dolgoztam együtt vele, uram. – bólintott Anderson – Gyakran érzelemmentes. Teljesen professzionális. Nincsenek előítéletei – kellett turianekkel dolgoznia, Torfanon egy krogan oldalán harcolt, és részt vett egy több hónapon át tartó kiképzésen asari kommandósokkal. Nincs problémája az idegenekkel. Nincs jelentős magánélete. A harctéren kívül sosem kerül balhéba. Semmi drogfogyasztás, semmi problémás válás, még csak polgári zavar cédulák sem. Minden parancsnak engedelmeskedik, bármi… – Anderson hezitált, majd határozott hangon folytatta – bármi is álljon az útjában. Nem fog szégyent hozni ránk, nem fog felvágni, és nem tudom elképzelni, hogy valami olyat tenne, ami elárulná a Rendszerek Szövetségét.

Ezt hallva Kyle keserűen elmosolyodott:

– Mondd el nekik a többit is, David.

Adkins kérdően nézett Andersonra, aki sóhajtott:

– Én vagyok az első, aki elismeri, hogy nem ő a legjobb jelölt. Torfan, uram. Torfan nem volt… a legjobb pillanata, több szempontból sem. Foglyokat ölt meg, feláldozható eszközként bánt a katonáival, és –

– Megtette amit kellett a feladat érdekében, százados. – hallgattatta el Adkins egy legyintéssel – Ez minden, ami számít. Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy Torfan nem az ő hibája volt, és a végeredmény az SA érdekeit szolgálta.

Manswell nagyasszonyra pillantott, aki bólintott:

– Ha olyan valakit akarunk küldeni, aki megmutatja az idegeneknek, hogy nem hagyjuk magunkat megfélemlíteni, nem tudok a Mészárosnál jobb jelöltet. Beleegyezek, és a Sol Legfőbb Nagyurai egyet fognak érteni.

– Ahogy én is. – Adkins az asztalba integrált kommlinkre pillantott, mely a Citadellával nyújtott összeköttetést – Bízok benne, hogy önnek nincs ellenvetése, Udina nagykövet?

A kommlinkből egy új, az FTL adatbóják által enyhén eltorzított hang hallatszott:

– A nyilvánvalótól eltekintve? Meg kell kérdeznem, hogy ilyen fajta embert akarunk-e mint Spectre, szenátor?

Adkins szenátor, a Szövetségi Szenátus Galaktikus Ügyek Albizottságának legbefolyásosabb tagja elnyomta szivarját.

– Nagykövet, ez az egyetlen fajta ember aki ilyenfajta feladatot el tud látni. Továbbítsa a javaslatunkat a Tanács felé hálánkkal egyetemben, és adja tudtukra, hogy Anderson százados a lehető leggyorsabban megérkezik Eden Prime-ra.

– ...meglesz, szenátor. – válaszolta Udina egy rövid szünet után.

Anderson bólintott:

– Én pedig megindítom a dolgokat a Normandy-val kapcsolatban. Köszönöm, hogy megadták ezt az esélyt.

– Maga kellett volna legyen az első emberi Spectre, százados. – horkantott Adkins – Azért adjuk a maga kezébe a projektet – parancsnokság a Spectre-jelölt felett, a legfejlettebb hadihajónk, kapcsolattartás a Spectre-elbírálóval – hogy belenyomjuk a Tanács arcába, hogy még mindig teljesen megbízunk magában.

Felállt, előhúzott egy friss szivart, és felkínálta a kezét Manswell nagyasszonynak. A nő elegánsan elfogadta, és hideg tekintetét végigszántotta Andersonon és Kyle-on.

– Egyetértek. Jól érzi magát, Kyle őrnagy? Fáradtnak tűnik.

Az őrnagy elmosolyodott, és megrántotta hatalmas vállát.

– Megleszek, nagyasszonyom. Csupán megviselt a hosszú utazás. Köszönet az idejéért és aggodalmáért.

A szoba kiürült, hátrahagyva a magányos hadnagyot, hogy befejezze a jegyzeteit és eltakarítsa az iratokat és egyebeket az asztalról.

O-OsaBC-O

Kyle és Anderson kisétált a szobából, és végigmentek a szomszédos folyosón, figyelmen kívül hagyva a régi acél borítást és a belenyomott Szövetség logókat. Díszcipőik metronómszerű pontossággal kopogtak ahogy befordultak egy újabb sarkon, majd Kyle megállt.

– David, te tudod, hogy Shepard milyen. Mennyire mélyre csúszott. Valóban jó ötlet ez?

David Anderson százados pár másodpercig gondolkodott, sötét arca feszült a benne dúló érzelmektől.

– Nem tudom, Preston. Nem tudok válaszolni. Csak annyit tudok, hogy amit láttam a többi Spectre-ből, azok is elég komornak tűntek. Viszont nem tudom figyelmen kívül hagyni Delacor jelentéseit. Az az ember egy idióta, és csak rontja Shepard állapotát. Ha nem teszünk valamit teljesen irányíthatatlan lesz, és a hadbíróságon végzi.

– Tudom. – sóhajtott Kyle – Máshogy kellett volna viselkednem Torfan után, de –

– Preston, ne most verd magad amiatt. – fintorodott el Anderson – Te is hibáztál, von Grath vezérezredes is hibázott, és Shepard is hibázott. A fontos az, hogy nem csak az emberiség értékeit tudjuk megmutatni a Tanácsnak, hanem Sarának is segíthetünk kimászni a gödörből, amit ásott magának. Szólsz Delacornak?

Kyle bólintott.

– Meglátom, hogy el tudom-e érni Delacort hogy elmagyarázzam neki a helyzetet. Azután… azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy új utat találjak. Nemrég találtam néhány megrázó dolgot, és kell egy kis idő, hogy fel tudjam dolgozni. Nyugdíjba vonulok.

Anderson némileg megdöbbenve nézett rá:

– Azt reméltem velem jössz, és segítesz elmagyarázni neki az egészet. Shepard felnéz rád. Csodál téged.

Kyle lágyan, szomorúan mosolygott:

– Téged bálványoz, David. Követni fog téged, bármi legyen is. Vedd rá őket, hogy minden elbírálási küldetésen vegyél részt te is, ne csak a Normady parancsnokságában. Vezesd. Mutasd neki az utat. Hallgatni fog rád, olyan vagy, mint az istenverte apja.

– Megpróbálom. Amennyit érni fogok vele. Ennyivel tartozom neki. Ami azt illeti, hogy én lennék az apja… bár úgy lenne. Nehéz élete volt, és ha segíthetek neki elérni valami jobbat… meg kell próbálnom. – Ingerülten ökölbe szorította a kezét, és Kyle csak bólintott. Anderson felnézett – Preston. Biztos jól vagy? Sokat lehet hallani arról, hogy miket beszéltél mostanában. Rögzítetlen megszólások. Hivatalos megrovások. Ilyesmi. Van ennek valami köze ahhoz, amiért nyugdíjba mész?

Kyle hunyorított, mielőtt megadta magát.

– David. Emlékszel, amikor elérted a tengerészeti kapitány rangot, és néhány Népbiztos elmagyarázta, mit művel az SA titokban, hogy „megvédje az emberiséget"?

– Természetesen. – válaszolt Anderson undortól elfintorodott arccal.

Kyle szemei mélységes szomorúságot tükröztek.

– Amit elmondtak az messze nem a _legrosszabb_ amit művelnek, David. A fiaim L2-esek voltak, tudtad?

Ezzel a rejtélyes állítással Kyle megfordult, és otthagyta a zavart Andersont. Utóbbi néhány másodpercig csendben nézett utána, majd megnyitotta a kommlinket omnieszközében.

–Vonn parancsnok, végeztem. Készítsen elő nekem egy siklót, és készítse fel a _Tokyót_ azonnali indulásra Almor felé. Amikor Asis kapitány megérkezik küldje fel a szobámba, hogy megkezdhessem az átadást.

Kikapcsolta a kommunikátort, majd a közeli ablakon át kinézett az elterülő Arcturus dokkra.

– Istenem, remélem, hogy ez összejön.

Betűszavak:

OSD – Omni-State Drive: omnitestű meghajtó, gyakorlatilag az az SSD-hez képest, mint az SSD a winchesterhez képest

SA – Systems Alliance: Rendszerek Szövetsége

VI – Virtuális Intelligencia

SAMC – Systems Alliance Military Command: Rendszerek Szövetsége Katonai Parancsnokság

HP – hadtestparancsnok

SAIS – Systems Alliance Intelligence Service: Rendszerek Szövetsége Adatszerzési Szolgálat

EFL – Egyesült Föld Lovagjai

SANF – Systems Alliance Naval Forces: Rendszerek Szövetsége Haditengerészet

PH – parancsnokhelyettes

FTL – Faster Than Light: fénynél gyorsabb


End file.
